


White Mocha Latte

by PetiteNiku, yuurismocha



Series: Matchmaker Makkachin to the Rescue [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Student Katsuki Yuuri, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin's POV, Matchmaker Makkachin, Model Victor Nikiforov, kinda coffee au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: "Makkachin's dad, as much of an extrovert he is, has been replacing that very special human company called relationships with ice cream. A lot of ice cream. Makkachin needed to fix that, now."-In which Makkachin plays matchmaker to his dumb human owner. Because humans are complicated and are in need of a little help once in awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a drabble, how did it end up like this?

Makkachin had a routine.

At 5:30 in the morning, he woke his lovely dumb human up after he had hit the snooze once, and waited for him to get ready for their early morning run. His human was an early bird, or so he has heard from his humans’ friends. While his human got ready, Makkachin has a responsibility to pick up their mail and newspaper (Makkachin took extra care with the shiny papers called _magazines_ that have his dumb human and himself on it).

After their run, his human would pick up breakfast for both of them. His human’s best friend owned a coffee shop, and once in awhile Blonde Human gives him treats and talk to his human about human things. Then they leave to have a cosy morning wrapped in blankets after his human takes a shower. The rest of the day, his human is playing with his glowing toys ( _Cell phones_ his human and every other human owns at least one) or they go to tall shiny buildings where they make his human wear weird clothes that end up in the skies ( _Billboards_ his human calls them) and in the bright rectangle in their living room ( _T.V’s_ are apparently everywhere, not just in their home, and no, he shouldn’t bark at them).

The thing that worried Makkachin the most, though, was that his dumb human was… well to put it nicely, alone. He had seen other humans hugging other humans, holding hands, and looking very happy being together. He had even seen his own human having another human with him one time. It didn’t last very long. But now, Makkachin noticed that his human was looking very sad and alone. Alone as the squirrel in the tree that he swears he’ll catch someday.

His human had told his friends that he was okay with being alone, that Makkachin was the best company and that he didn’t mind having a human mate. But Makkachin knew deep inside, his human missed being around other humans. A special human. His dad replaced the special human company with ice cream. A lot of ice cream. Small Angry Human would come visit with Mila Human every once in awhile. His dumb human looks like he has fun and seems pretty lively when the younger humans are around. But, the majority of the time it’s just dumb human and Makkachin.

He needed to change that.

Now.

“Makkachin,” his dumb human called. “Let’s go to Temptations.”

He loved going to Temptations Café with his dumb human. Blonde Human always had treats for him and the smell of books and coffee blending together would and will always please them both. The cold walk to Temptations was worth every second. Not only did he enjoyed walking with his human, but he needed to look for a human that could make his human happy as fast as possible.

He had three requirements:

  1. The human should love dogs. If they didn’t like dogs then they couldn’t deal with Makkachin.


  1. They had to be good people. Good humans always petted Makkachin, so if a human did he would consider it. Bonus points if the human gave him treats.


  1. The human should love books and coffee just as much as his human does.



It seemed easy when he took his first steps outside but the more they walked the more he noticed that humans would just smile at him and pass by. He takes his time sniffing them and looking. But so far, none of the other humans catches his attention. “Makkachin, you’re going slower than usual, are you okay?” Makkachin wagged his tail, showing he was still eager to go to Temptations and kept walking next to his dumb human.

Humans were really complicated. Complicated and dumb, like his human.

Here’s the thing with humans, Makkachin notices too often: They just don’t talk to any human. They walk around looking at their human _toy_ s in their hands. They’re in their own world and they don’t notice their surroundings. Makkachin has seen his human play on his human toy too many to count during the most inconvenient times. Like right now. When his dumb human turned left on a corner to go to Temptations, he didn’t see that in front of them, sitting on the tables outside the cafe, was a human. A human. A human who had spotted Makkachin and was absolutely awed by him. This human, with funny looking rectangles on his face ( _glasses_ Makkachin learns later is what humans call them). This human gasped and smiled when Makkachin appeared in front of him, then blushed when his eyes saw Makkachin’s human. One second later, the human hid his face behind a book he took out from his bag.

Makkachin then noticed.

 _This_ human loved dogs. He wouldn’t have gasped in awe when he appeared.

 _This_ human loved reading and loved coffee. Humans who go to Temptations _love_ coffee.

He just needed to prove one thing, that the human was a good human.

He started pulling on his leash, looking back at his dumb human who had just noticed what he was doing. “We are almost there Makkachin.”

His dumb human was _so_ dumb. He hadn’t meant that he needed to go to Temptations; he needed to meet the human that would be his human’s mate.

“Makkachin.” His human repeated with a stern tone and pulled on the leash. Makkachin stopped like he was instructed to do when he was “out of control”. Makkachin whined and sat with his tail wagging impatiently. He looked at the human at Temptations just a few feet away and tugged again.

“Makkachin, what is happening to you?”

Humans are really dense and stupid, Small Angry human had said some days ago. Makkachin believed him now.

He couldn’t wait anymore. The moment his human thought Makkachin was calm enough and relaxed his hand on the leash, Makkachin tugged with enough force to let the leash fall from his human’s hand. Once free, he ran as fast as he could to Temptations. He ignored the dumb human’s call and jumped on the human with the funny rectangles on his face.

He dropped the new human’s coffee. His dad will be mad, but it didn’t matter, his dumb human will always forgive him.

“Oh, oh my god, hi friend!” This new human didn’t even care about his spilt coffee. His dumb human could learn a thing or two from this human. Perfect choice, Makkachin. “Hi, what are you doing here?” Makkachin sat down and let the kind human pet him as he waited for his dumb human to appear and meet his soon to be mate.

“Makkachin, right?” the human was looking at his dog tag. He licked his hand as if answering the question, earning a small laugh from the kind human. He has a very nice laugh.

“Makkachin, are you crazy?!” he heard his human next to them. “Oh my god, your coffee! I am so so sorry, Makkachin is never like this! Bad Makkachin! Bad! I’m so sorry!”

The kind human laughed and waved him off, “no, no, it’s okay! It didn’t get-”

“What kind of coffee was it?!” His human was panicking. Makkachin and the kind human watched him pick up the discarded coffee cup and turned it around. “I’ll get you another, um…”

“A White Chocolate Mocha? But-”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll get you another right away, I am so sorry!” The dumb human takes another look at the cup, “Yuuri, I’ll get you another cup.”

And with that, his dumb human stood up and hastily tied Makkachin to the nearest rail to the kind human.

“Please stay put, I’ll fix all of this! I really am sorry.” Yep, he was still panicking. “Makkachin!” he looked at his dumb human, “behave.” His dumb human pointed a finger at him and made that _I will keep an eye on you_  look. Makkachin barked and watched his human go inside Temptations from the window.

The kind human laughed and passed his hands through Makkachin’s fur. “Is he always like that?” Makkachin barked in response. Yes, his dumb human is always like that. He really hopes the kind human ends up liking his human as much as he loves him. No matter how dumb he may be.

“You are so cute! So so cute!” the kind human squealed and continue petting him.

Makkachin is starting to like this human more than his own.

 

* * *

 

Victor hastily ties Makkachin’s leash on a rail close to Yuuri’s table, and rushes inside the cafe. At the sound of the bell welcoming another customer, Christophe looks up from the bar and smiles at his friend. Victor returns it and sighs in relief when he sees Christophe already working on his regular drink. It’s still too early in the morning for the usual rush of people coming in work. Victor is already fishing out his wallet in a panic when he steps foot in the cafe.

“Morning Vic-”

“Christophe!” Victor sets the money down for his large Caffe Americano and Yuuri’s drink, “Can you make a White Chocolate Mocha to go? Quickly!” Victor doesn’t really have the time to make small talk with his best friend. He needs to bring back Yuuri’s coffee, apologize again for the nth time, then run back home to a hide himself in blankets and poodle fur from embarrassment and hoping the cute Japanese man will forget him.

Wait. Did he just call him _cute_?

“Earth to Victor?” Chris is waving a hand in front of Victor, “Still here?”

“Oh, yes, morning Chris!” Victor takes a few bills out and prays that his friend doesn’t notice the blush on his face. Or the fact that he’s already forgotten that he’s on a time crunch.

The Swiss smirks and shakes his head, “What’s their name?”

Victor freezes. “Pardon?”

“For the mocha.” Victor looks up and sees Chris already in the process of making the drink, wearing one of his sly looks. “I hardly believe it’s for you or Makkachin.”

“Um,” Victor tries to slow down his heart, the very thought of saying the stranger’s name is really working him up. “Yuuri.”

Chris hums from the bar, “Is he the one outside giving kisses to Makkachin?”

“He’s - _what?_ ” Victor turns his head and his heart melts with the adorable sight of the cute stranger spoiling his giant poodle with kisses and scratches. Makkachin barks at all the attention. There’s something about the sight of Yuuri with Makkachin that makes Victor feel very fond. The Russian man can’t help but wave at Yuuri, giving his signature heart shaped smile. Yuuri hesitates to return a wave and smiles back, but quickly goes back to petting Makkachin.

Chris whistles and rings up the order. “You have it bad.”

“ _Pardon?_ ”

“Forget it.” Chris hands Victor the drinks and takes the money from the counter, “Thank me later when you have him in bed.”

“ _Chris_ -”

“Aren’t you in a rush to see your boyfriend?”

Victor almost forgot that he has a date with a carton of ice cream and fleece blankets to ease his cries.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Victor rolls his eyes and takes the drinks.

“Not yet he isn’t~.” Chris winks and points at Yuuri’s cup of coffe, “But maybe _this_ will help out.”

It isn’t until Victor looks down to grab the drinks that he sees hearts drawn around Yuuri’s name and Victor’s number scribbled with X’s and O’s.

“Chris, are you fucking _serious-”_

“Victor, I have customers in line.” The blonde man gestures his hands to shoo Victor off.

Victor mumbles something in Russian and makes his way out of the cafe.

 

* * *

 

His dumb human, demonstrates once again the reasons behind his nickname, almost crashed against the fence when he came out of the cafe. Kind Human laughs, and that makes the dumb human smile and laugh too. Makkachin wags his tail, content at how well this is going.

“Sorry again about Makkachin,” Victor hands the coffee to Yuuri, almost dropping it when their fingers brushed.

Yuuri chuckles, “It’s alright, no one got hurt.” He takes a sip of his coffee, having not notice the soft look on Victor’s eyes. “And you didn’t have to-” He stops and stares at the cup. “Ah, there’s…”

“Oh no,” Victor covers his face with his free hand and groans in embarrassment, “ _That_ wasn’t me, _I swear_. My friend did that and...”

Oh no, Makkachin stopped wagging his tail, his dumb human is panicking again.

Yuuri’s smile slowly fades and nods his head, “I see. Well, thank you again.” There’s a hint of sadness and Makkachin hopes his dumb human picked up on it.

“Of course.” Makkachin whines when Victor unties the leash from the rail, “We should go.” Makkachin stays seated between them, refusing to go. He’s not leaving until his dumb human takes Kind Human with them.

“Makkachin, we need to go.” Victor is already walking and tugging on the leash, but Makkachin whines and pulls against it. “Makkachin, what is _wrong_? Why are you-”

“ **_Arf!_ ** ” Makkachin has never barked against his human before but there is _no_ way is he going to let this kind human go. Makkachin just knows he is the right one for his human, no matter how dumb he may be. If his human isn’t going to take Kind Human home, then Makkachin would have to do it himself!

Another tug and Victor is pulled along. There’s enough slack that Makkachin is able to move freely for a few seconds before his owner takes control again. Swiftly, Makkachin moves around the kind human and his own. He does this a couple times, each time the leash wrapping around their ankles and pulling each other closer. There’s a lot of cursing and yelps from both humans, but this poodle couldn’t care less. He stops when he feels a firm tug on his collar and turns his head to see the mess he made.

Having lost their footing a few seconds ago, both of humans are on the ground, covered in another loss of coffee and blushing furiously. His human is on top of the kind one, their faces a mere centimeters apart. At some point of the fall, the kind human’s glasses fell as well. They’re both very quiet and looking at each other’s eyes, completely lost in their own world.

Makkachin does not dare to move but feels a little awkward having to watch this weird human mating ritual.

The kind human breaks the silence first, going in a laughing fit which then makes his human laugh too. They do this for a bit, trying to untangle themselves and catching their breath. Makkachin takes this chance to pick up the glasses and trot on over to the kind human.

He is rewarded with a long scratch behind the ears.

“I don’t think Makkachin wanted to leave just yet,” the kind human’s comment makes his human laugh again.

“No, I suppose not.” He’s kneeling next to the glasses human and wiping his shirt with napkins. “I didn’t want to either.”

They’re looking at each other again, smiling and slowly reverting back to ignoring their surroundings. Makkachin thinks that maybe he was the only one who caught them blushing and he even heard the little gasp that the kind human let out.

His plan was working like he hoped it would. It would really make all of this worthwhile if the kind human wants to be an addition to this small family, and his dumb human can be happy again.

A deafening sound pierced through his sensitive ears before the humans could catch it making him whine.

“Shit, um, sorry! Let me just,” The moment is gone when the kind human’s toy made an annoying high pitch noise, worse than the one before. His human just nods and helps the glasses human to stand back on his feet.

Makkachin watches them both carefully. His human starts picking up the coffee cups and wiping himself clean. The kind human is talking quietly to his toy. It looks very silly, but the dumb human is watching with a tiny smile.

“Hey, sorry again about that.” The kind human grabs his other books and bags from the table, “That was Phi- uh my best friend, of course you don’t know my best friend,” Makkachin then noted, kind human and his human were meant for each other, they both panicked - in different ways but panicked - and ramble a lot. “I’m needed back at campus.” Kind Human pushed out after clearing his throat.

“No worries,” his human is smiling and nodding. A good sign.

Makkachin darts his eyes back and forth to both humans. If only he had the ability to roll his eyes. Why are humans so difficult? He walks over to Yuuri and licks his hands, a way of saying _thank you for being nice to me and my dumb human_.

“It was nice meeting you too Makakchin,” the kind human pets his head and looks over with a sheepish grin, “I, um, you never gave me your name…”

“Victor,” He clears his throat, “Victor Nikiforov.”

“Victor,” his human smiles a little wider at the way the kind human said his name, “Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

“Yes!” Victor smiles brightly, “You have my number. Well I guess, the cup has…”

No no no, his dumb human threw out the cups!

“Do you mind if…?” his human is pointing to the toy. The kind human gives it to him without saying a word and watches him quietly. “You can text me anytime you want.” He returns the toy back, “If, uh, you want pictures of Makkachin? And, you can call if you want to see him again. Only if you want to, of course!”

The poodle stares at his dumb human. _Really?_ He’s pretty sure dogs are not part of human courting.

“Okay!” The kind human is smiling back just as brightly, “I’d really like that.” Okay, apparently dogs are part of human courting now. He’ll have to let the other dogs in the neighbourhood know.

After a few minutes of yet another awkward human mating ritual, both humans bid their farewells and separate to their ways. Makkachin makes sure to stay extra close to his human after almost tripping on air, crossing the roads without even looking like his human tells him to do. All the way back home, his human didn’t stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

His human started to smile and laugh more after the kind human called. Sometimes he came to visit, bringing treats and new toys for Makkachin. Eventually, the kind human stayed in their too big of a home sharing their bed.

Makkachin’s routine changed a lot since then.

From waking up at 5 to waking up at 6 for a run with both his humans. They have breakfasts at home prepared by _his_ kind human. Makkachin gives the newspaper to Kind Human and the magazines to dumb human. Watching movies became more of a habit with his humans that involved a lot of takeout and tickle fights, they even fought for food sometimes and that was, like Small Angry Human said, disgusting.

Yuuri, or as his human calls him моя любовь, became a good dad for Makkachin and made his dumb human the happiest human alive.

  
His plan worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we pulled the cheesy 101 Dalmatians card, but that plan is foolproof! We hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> моя любовь (moya lyubov') = my love
> 
> You can also check out our other yoi aus on our ao3's profiles!


End file.
